In order for structural biologists to continue to tackle increasingly difficult problems, it is vital to exploit whatever technological advances are available. The current proposal requests funds to purchase a state-of-the-art console for the 800 MHz NMR spectrometer that is housed in the structural biology/NMR facility within the University of Cincinnati College of Medicine. The requested equipment will replace a 14 year old, prior generation console, and will significantly enhance the performance of a wide range of NIH-funded research projects. Investigators using the 800 NMR instrument are currently pursuing health-related studies in areas such as cardiovascular research, biofilm formation, cystic fibrosis, kidney disease and inflammatory processes. Other projects are focused on understanding fundamental biological processes such as cellular signaling mechanisms and molecular recognition. All of these applications will benefit significantly from the improved sensitivity, reliability and spectral fidelity achievable with the latest generation of NMR instrumentation. The new console will also allow optimal results to be obtained with the cryogenically cooled probe that is currently installed in the 800 MHz magnet.